Riddick and his prey
by Sebgraye
Summary: Riddick kidnaps Luna and has his way with him . . . so to speak.
He had his eyes set on him from the moment he stepped out of the ship. He was an adorable, as some would put it, young man that he could ravage all day and all night. The fit muscular build of his body said he dealt with a fair amount of manual labor and his clothes were cleaner than the other Merchs but not enough to say he was truly clean although one would say his soul was clean due to the tiny black bible tucked away in the front pocket of his gear. What really made him so desirable was his innocently childish face that would swoon any young girl into his bed, but this kid was a religious one and religious folk are a challenge to sway.

That was no challenge to Riddick.

Riddick was capable of getting anyone he wanted into his chambers without any kind of repudiation. At this moment the only _real_ challenge was the matter of obtaining the enviable lad. Riddick knew he would steal the boy at night. It was the most sure way of obtaining his prize with the least amount of confrontation from the others. If anything they may not even notice his absence which made him all the more easy to steal.

When the blazing sun had passed, Riddick was finally able to remove his goggles to see as he had become accustomed to over the many years. After ordering his faithful companion to stay in the cave he was based in, Riddick began the hunt for the young man he so desired.

Reaching a safe distance from the Outpost, he spied his prize patrolling a rather agreeable vantage point for a predator hunting its prey. To his, rather tiny, luck, the boy was alone on patrol which made it all the better for Riddick. Seeing as obtaining the boy seemed obviously too easy, Riddick was on his guard as he made his way as silently as a ghost in the wind to where the boy was.

Riddick was a few feet ahead of the lad in a space between two boulders protruding from the ground. He climbed onto the rocks and tossed a smaller rock as noisily as he could to gain the attention of his prey. The echo of the rock's collision with everything it hit on its way down had done the trick. The boy spun pointing his high-tech machinegun in the direction of Riddick.

After hesitating for what seemed too long for Riddick's liking the boy made his way cautiously into towards the sound he had heard. Riddick could hear the boy breathing sporadically. A small smirk played across Riddick's lips relishing the feel of the hunt and the way he terrified the boy.

His prey inched closer and close to the point where he was just under the predator that desired him so. Riddick waited for his chance to pounce like any good hunter. They young man stopped peering into the darkness as if he could see in the dark and turned to head back on his patrol.

At the moment he was just enough ahead of Riddick, he pounced on his prey. Landing gracefully silent behind his prey, Riddick quickly wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and locked his hold on him. The boy jumped in surprise and tried to cry out for help but was unable to due to Riddick's hold on him. The boy tried to wring himself out of his attacker's hold, but it was futile. Riddick was too strong for the lesser man to best his strength.

Riddick had his prey in a head lock strong enough to deprive the one he held of air, but not kill him. Riddick held his stance as the lad's thrashing grew weaker and weaker by the second to the point of his prey passing out.

The boy's body slumped against Riddick in his hold about his neck. Riddick made sure to release him at just the right time to ensure the boy would be unconscious for the trek back to his cave. Holding the boy in his arms Riddick had a chance to fully look at his prey. His prize was well worth the effort, no matter how small. He ran his thumb across the boys lips as tentatively as he would if the boy were a woman.

Satisfied with his catch, Riddick scooped the boy into his arms and made his way as elusive as possible back to his base.

Back in the cave Riddick called home, he laid the boy down next to the fire he had just kindled to heat the open space as best he could. Riddick's companion sniffed the newcomer and sneezed. He shook his head looking at Riddick and stalked off to where it was he went to when not with Riddick.

Riddick, now alone with his prize, took his time with observing the young man he had captured. The boy was indeed a fine specimen and all the more attractive in the firelight of the cave. Riddick was gentle as he ran the back of his hand across the boy's cheeks. He ghosted across the boy's face lightly touching every inch he desired before coming down to stop at his neck. Riddick gently placed his hand on the boys neck and held his hand there firmly. He gazed at the boy sleeping so soundly. Riddick couldn't hold back a tiny smile as he watched the young man sleep. He watched the rise and fall of the boys chest just itching to see it bare.

Riddick removed his hold on the boys neck and traveled back up to the perfect lips he wanted to devour. He passed his thumb over them once again feeling the softness of them beneath his touch. That was when things took a turn.

The boy stirred in his slumber and as his eyes open, Riddick retracted his touch and backed away from the boy as he shuffled and skittered himself away from him. The lad pushed himself frantically away from Riddick as if he were some foul creature, which he wasn't too far off, and up against the wall of the cave that echoed with his frantic movements.

"Good lord! It's you!" His voice was soft and just as enticing as Riddick had imagined.

Riddick chuckled deeply, "Who else would you expect?"

The young man glared at him remaining silent. As Riddick stood from where he was he motioned to approach the boy but stopped when the lesser man broke out in chanting verses from the bible.

Hearing the holy words Riddick silenced the boy, "Hey!" He shouted to shut the boy up, "Don't bring God into this. He doesn't need to be here."

"He is always with me. Even in a time such as-"

"What did I just say?" Riddick's tone was all commanding.

The boy stopped and kept his mouth shut.

"Good boy." Riddick commended looking down on the frightened boy. "What's your name?"

"L-Luna." He stuttered.

"Cute name." Riddick took a few steps closer to Luna. " _Luna_." He tested the name on his tongue and seemed to enjoy the sound of it.

"Why," Luna dared, "why did you bring me here. Why didn't you just _kill_ me." He shook at bit when he mentioned the word "kill"

Riddick stared the boy down, his eyes gleaming in the light of the fire, "I don't kill without reason."

"But-" the boy began, but was cut off by the look Riddick gave him.

Riddick strode closer to Luna till he was at a safe distance from him. Not close enough to touch him, but close enough to command the lesser man. Luna had shrunk smaller against the wall and was staring up at the man before him with such innocent eyes that made Riddick try his best to hold back from attacking him on the spot.

No. Riddick wasn't the kind of beast to lose his control over such a pretty little thing as Luna. No. He would have complete control of the beauty before him and command him without refusal.

"On your knees." He ordered.

Luna stared at him confused, but when Riddick shifted his head in an aggressive manner he eagerly situated himself away from the wall and was now kneeling before the predator. Riddick fought back a smirk from gaining control of his prey so easily which he wasn't really surprised about.

Riddick could tell the boy was extremely nervous and looked to be shuddering before the alpha looking down upon him. Coming up to him Riddick placed a hand under the boy's chin and lifted it up so their eyes could meet.

Riddick starred deeply into the brown eyes of the young man before him, "I'm not going to kill you."

Luna seemed to relax at Riddick's statement, but was still tense with his captor's hand holding up his chin. Taking a shaky break he dared to speak again, "Then why?"

Without words Riddick moved his hand to the boy's cheek and caressed the soft sun tanned skin.

Realization poured out of the lad's face as his eyes went wide. He sat there shuddering. As Riddick's fingers passed over the boys lips for another pass, the boy shoved Riddick's hand aside. Riddick didn't move for a moment allowing what the boy did sink in before Riddick asserted himself.

In quick fluid motions, Riddick had grabbed Luna by the neck, picked him up and slammed him against the wall he had cowered against causing the boy to gasp and whimper. Luna's hands shot up gripping Riddick's thick muscular arm that held him where he was. Riddick had a firm grasp of the boy's neck and was holding him tightly enough for Luna to still be able to breath without passing out, but firm enough to add pressure to his breathing.

Luna tried pushing Riddick away from him, but when Riddick tightened his hold on his neck, Luna thought it best to stop fighting. Now that Luna had calmed himself, Riddick loosened his grip back to where he had it in the beginning.

"You won't win." Riddick whispered in Luna's ear causing the boy to shudder, "No one does." Leaning back Riddick stared into the innocent eyes he could hardly resist. "Fight me and there _will_ be consequences."

Luna glared, momentarily, defiantly into the shinning orbs of his kidnapper before submitting once again to the superior man, "Yes, _sir_."

Riddick hummed in satisfaction at the way Luna addressed him. Luna seemed to have caught on at that tiny hint. He relaxed himself which Riddick took as a sign of his submission. Riddick released his grip on the lesser man's neck taking a step back at the same time. Once Riddick had let go of Luna's neck and taken a step back, Luna submitted to Riddick by dropping to his knees as he had been situated before he defied his captor. Luna kept his eyes on Riddick's as he had assumed his rightful position.

" _Good boy._ " Riddick repeated.

Keeping his eyes locked with Luna's he ran his hand across the boys cheeks continuing where they had left off. This time Luna didn't flinch or push Riddick away. He was forcibly allowing Riddick to do as he pleased at the moment. Riddick trailed his hand across the boys cheek and then moved to his mouth. There he traced the lines of Luna's perfectly sculpted lips.

"Open." He commanded.

Luna, without hesitation, opened his mouth enough for Riddick to slip a finger inside. Luna took a step forward by closing his mouth around Riddick's finger and sucked lightly. His eyes briefly narrowed, probably at the taste of the digit in his mouth. Riddick smirked lightly at the boy's boldness. He knew he had made a wonderful decision on stealing the boy for his pleasure.

Withdrawing the finger from Luna's mouth and took a firm hold of his chin. Looking down at the young man before him, Riddick admired the beauty of his features. Releasing his hold on Luna's chin Riddick slapped his cheek playfully, but firmly.

He slapped him again.

On the third playful slap Riddick could tell he was trying the boy's resilience by the look of resentment on the innocent face looking up at him. At that moment a thought had crossed Riddick's mind. He thought for a brief moment that the boy before him might have some kind of experience with a situation such as the one he was in. The idea was solidified upon the evidence of his easy submission. Most men wouldn't submit so easily to such a demand from someone bigger than they. Most would fight before being forced into submission. Riddick knew he struck fear into the hearts of men, but not enough for them to submit in such a manner as Luna had done for him now.

To test his theory Riddick shifted his body to where his groin was right in front of Luna's head level. Looking down at the submissive boy he commanded him with his gaze.

Luna, acknowledging Riddick's command, broke the eye contact for a brief moment to look at what was in front of him. Looking back up at Riddick with his innocent face once again, he got to work confirming what Riddick had suspected.

Luna undid the band that held Riddick's otherworldly trousers together and pushed the fabric aside revealing the semi-hard organ before him. Luna looked down at what was before him to see what he was dealing with. He was taken aback at what was in front of him.

Riddick's cock wasn't even fully hard yet but it still looked like a rod fit for a god. A brief thought had passed his mind that he despised. He thought that if God were to have a rod that it would look just like the one he was gazing upon. Staring at the pulsing organ in front of his face frightened the boy. He looked up with uncertainty filling his eyes at Riddick. Riddick merely lowered his head at the lad silently telling him to proceed.

Without another moment of hesitation, Luna gulped uneasily and moved his mouth towards the godly cock before him. Luna whispered a short prayer before allowing the pulsing member to pass his lips and into his mouth.

Riddick sighed through his nose as he kept his face firm and commanding as Luna tried to take inch after inch of him into his mouth. Not even half way down did Luna choke on Riddick's staff. He started to pull himself off of the cock, but only got far enough to take in as big a breath he could manage before Riddick pushed his rod back into Luna's mouth with a hand behind his head. Luna choked on the cock of his kidnapper as it had halted down his throat after he hit the hilt of the cock's owner while his captor closed his glistening eyes, relishing the feel of the young man's throat wrapped around his neglected member.

Riddick placed both his hands on either side of Luna's head and began thrusting his cock in and out of the boy's mouth while forcibly bobbing Luna's head. Luna braced himself against Riddick's assault on his mouth by placing both his hands on either side of Riddick's thighs.

With a few harsh thrusts into Luna's mouth, he pulled himself out finally allowing the boy to breath.

"Too . . . much." Luna was breathing heavily as he tried catching his breath.

Riddick gripped Luna's chin forcing him to look the alpha in the eyes. The boy's eyes were wide with fright thinking he said or done something wrong.

Slightly tilting his head to the side, "Not enough." Riddick gazed sternly down at the lesser man.

Luna gulped in Riddick's grip, "Yes, _sir_." He replied.

Riddick smirked at the boy. He tugged on Luna's chin motioning for him to stand. Letting go of Luna's chin and repositioning himself away from the wall, Riddick began to walk around the boy looking him up and down assessing him. All the while Riddick's massive cock rocked about with each step he took.

Luna's gaze went with Riddick as he made his way behind him. Riddick smacked his ass causing the boy to jump.

"Eyes front." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

After smacking Luna's ass Riddick had taken note of the how firm and nicely formed it was. He stopped behind him and let his gaze fall over the boy's back from his neck to the ass he couldn't hardly wait to dive into. He smacked Luna's ass again earning a grunt for the boy. Riddick smacked the boy's ass again, but maintained a firm grip on it. Riddick heard a sharp intake of breath in front of him. Luna began to shake all about himself at the provocative touch of his captor. Seeing as the boy couldn't see him, Riddick allowed himself to smile satisfied with how much fear he was placing in the boy before him.

Riddick stepped up behind Luna, pressing his member against his tactical pants and pressed his body against his. At the same time he wrapped a rough hand around Luna's neck holding his right arm down. He kept his hold on him feeling himself settle the nervous tremors that was rippling through Luna's body. With his free hand he took hold of Luna's groin simultaneously holding down his left arm, hoping to feel whatever the boy was packing, but to his disappointment the clothing he was wear was too thick to tell how big Luna was. The touch, however, set the boy on edge making him tense.

Riddick pressed himself deeper into the boy's back tightening his hold on both parts of the boy, "I won't hurt you." He whispered in Luna's ear. He could feel the boy's heart pound in his chest from the pulsing veins in his perfect neck. The whispering of Riddick's voice caused the boy to inhale a shaky breath.

Riddick ghosted his mouth along Luna's neck taking in the sweet scent of the boy before returning his lips to his ear. He briefly tightened his hold on Luna's neck, " _Don't_ give me a reason."

Through heavy uncertain breaths, " _Yes_ , _sir_." Came from Luna's lips.

Riddick, pleased with Luna's response, proceeded to advance. He removed his hold on the boys groin and traveled up to the rim of his pants. Without resistance, Riddick slipped his hand into Luna's pants.

Riddick hummed approvingly in Luna's ear as he assessed Luna's package.

The boy was packing more than Riddick had expected which was all the more enticing. He wasn't as big as himself, but big enough to impress him. In fact, Riddick found it pleasing to find Luna was already somewhat aroused which only solidified what Riddick had thought before. Luna's breathing became heavier than it already had been as Riddick had taken hold of his member and begun to pump it with his pants.

Riddick enjoyed softness of Luna's cock against his callused hands. He shifted his arm about and managed to pull Luna's rod out from its hiding place. With better access to Luna's cock Riddick was able to pump better than before. With each outward pump of Luna's cock Riddick rocked his own groin into Luna's ass. The two of them rocked against one another with each pump.

Riddick could tell Luna was holding himself back from enjoying what his kidnapper was doing to him. Although as rigid as the boy was his breathing was telling Riddick otherwise. While Riddick had kept his breath calm and collected Luna sounded like he was on a long jog. Each outward pump he would exhale and coming in he would inhale.

Seeing as Luna wasn't about to let down his guard, he decided to do something he usually never did to the one he was about to bed, but then again this wasn't his usual kind of chamber mate.

Riddick slowly dragged his tongue up Luna's neck, tasting the salty sweat on his skin, which seemed to have done the trick.

Luna's neck gave way and slumped against Riddick's shoulder allowing Riddick to perform the action again. Luna was now shuddering from what Riddick could only guess was the pleasure he was giving him. Luna pulled his left arm from Riddick's grasp to steady himself on Riddick's left arm that was pumping his member.

"You like that." Riddick stated.

"God, yes." The boy breath.

Riddick tightened his hold on Luna's neck when he didn't hear what he wanted to and the fact he brought God back into play.

Luna realized his mistake and corrected himself, " _Yes, sir_."

Riddick, pleased with his correction, pumped the boy's rod faster before letting go of him all together. Pulling himself off of Luna he stepped back allowing the boy to breath.

"Why'd you-"

Riddick slapped Luna's ass cutting him off.

"Sorry, sir." Luna replied.

Riddick paused for a moment contemplating his neck move and those to come as he always did.

"On your knees." He ordered again.

Luna dropped down to his knees and stayed still. Riddick placed a his hands on either side of the boy's shoulders and pushed. Luna moved in an unresisting manner as he was pushed down onto his hands with Riddick coming down with him. Riddick locked his muscles as he came in to place with his groin pressed against Luna's rear with his hands remaining on his shoulders. With his groin pressed against Luna's rear end, he could feel the boy push his ass back against him. Riddick smirked at Luna's sudden eagerness. Riddick was in a true alpha position just without the benefits that came with it . . . for the moment.

Riddick went back dragging his hands across Luna's back and gear as he settled in a crouched position. Taking a moment to admire the willing ass in front of him, he took hold of the rim of Luna's pants and pulled. Riddick slid Luna's tactical pants down along with his undergarments passed his ass and down to his knees.

He leaned back again to take in the sight before him. Luna's ass was even more desirable than Riddick had imagined. So much so that he felt his massive cock twitch at the sight before him.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer, Riddick collected as much saliva as he could within his mouth. He dribbled some down on to Luna's ass which gained him a shudder from the lad and began massaging the saliva into his hole which gladly excepted his prodding fingers. As Luna moaned beneath him, Riddick loosened the rest of his collected saliva onto his cock and used his free hand to coat the salvia around him.

When Riddick felt they were both ready for what was to come next, he paused and looked at the back of Luna's head, "You ready?"

"Yes . . . _sir_." Luna confirmed breathing as heavily as ever.

" _Good boy_." Riddick whispered loud enough for Luna to hear.

Positioning himself at Luna's entrance after retracting his digits from his soft hole, Riddick paused for a moment. He saw Luna was bracing himself for Riddick to enter him. Riddick enjoyed the submissive nature the boy was exhibiting. He knew this was going to be the best night he had since he was marooned on the planet that wanted nothing more than to eat him for dinner.

Without further delay, Riddick slowly slipped the head of his cock in Luna's hungery ass. Luna gasped at the sudden intrusion. Riddick placed a hand on the boy's back trying to settle the kid's nerves. He continued his advance into Luna's ass remaining in silent bliss as the boy's insides wrapped itself around his intruding cock. Inch by inch he went, all the while Luna was grunting and whimpering. As long as it took for Luna's hole to swallow Riddick up, he had finally, and surprisingly, made it to the end.

"Balls deep." Riddick moaned tilting his head back enjoying the waves of pleasure coursing throughout his body.

"So big." Luna whimpered.

"Shhhh." Riddick shushed the boy settling both hands on Luna's perfectly round ass.

"Yes, sir." Riddick heard Luna whisper.

At that Riddick began an easy motion of rocking his groin into Luna's ass. From there he ventured slightly out of Luna causing the boy to exhale sharply. He pushed himself back in exhaling through his nose. Riddick kept up the motion till he felt Luna backing into him with each forward thrust. Riddick took it as a sign that he was ready for the next level.

Taking a firm hold of Luna's hips, Riddick picked up his pace as did Luna. Moments into their actions, Riddick was slamming into Luna as the lad beneath him writhed with pleasure filled pain. Each slam gaining a whimpered grunt from the young man.

"Fuck!" the word escaped Luna's mouth.

Riddick slapped his ass not entirely unhappy with the word the not so innocent boy uttered.

"Sorry, sir." Came after Riddick slapped Luna's ass.

Riddick pounded into the boy for a while longer before pulling himself out of him.

"Don't stop." Luna whined.

Riddick gripped the hem of Luna's shirt and used it to pull him back against Riddick's chest. Luna gasped at Riddick's sudden aggression.

"Get up." Riddick whispered into his ear.

The boy eagerly scrambled to his feet and stood his ground as he had when Riddick first told him to stand up. Riddick got to his feet and positioned himself behind the breathless kid and slipped himself back inside. There he held onto Luna's hips as he rammed himself into Luna while they were trying to stay on their feet. Luna wobbled back and forth with each thrust before tensing his body to solidify their new position.

Losing his grip of Luna's hips he took hold of Luna's arms for support. Luna bent down allowing his upper body to relax and still be held up by Riddick's grip. They held that position for a few dozen thrusts before Riddick pulled the boy up against his chest again, wrapping both arms under his chest and resting his hands on the back of Luna's head. In the head lock Riddick had placed him in he fucked the boy as hard as he could while Luna was able to enjoy the pounding that Riddick knew he wouldn't have been able to withstand on his own.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" came from Luna's mouth as Riddick kept his pace on his ass.

Riddick thrust three times as hard as he could in the position they shared, each one causing Luna to cry out in short exhales. Riddick retreated from Luna taking a moment to catch his own breath that he did so as silently as he could. The pause they took was enough for Luna to recollect and steady himself. Luna kicked off the pants that now hung down at his ankles as he regained his breath.

After collecting his own breath, Riddick roughly turned Luna around and bent down to pick the boy up. Luna wrapped his legs around Riddick's hips and hands around his neck. Riddick spun around and settled Luna's back against the wall behind them. Riddick used his hips to slip back inside of Luna.

Riddick began fucking Luna up the wall. Each thrust continuing to cause the kid to grunt and gasp. Luna had his head pressed in the crook of Riddick's neck as he fucked him. The amount of strength Riddick was exerting was tremendous being as the boy wasn't small or light like a woman.

Suddenly, Luna pulled his head up from the nook of Riddick's neck and captured the alpha's lips. Riddick paused for a moment, only exhibiting small thrusts into Luna. What the kid had done had taken Riddick off guard, which was rare these days. Riddick was never known to perform such an intimate interaction, his reason entirely his own.

None the less, Riddick stole the advantage the boy had over him and dove his tongue into the kid's awaiting mouth. While Riddick continued a lazy thrust inside of Luna, he was exploring every inch of the kid's mouth. Devouring him, Luna moaned into his mouth. Their tongues began a duel that Riddick was sure to win. Luna ended the duel, it obvious Riddick had won, by sucking on Riddick's tongue.

Riddick took rare pleasure in their exchange. Seeing as Luna had broken a wall between the two of them, he thought it time to change the mood of their intercourse.

Riddick withdrew his cock from Luna's ass and dropped the boy's legs, but keeping him pressed against the wall. Taking hold of Luna's mouth in a firm grip, he dove his tongue back into the kid's mouth. Luna wrapped his arms around Riddick's back which was unnatural for Riddick in such a situation.

After exploring every inch of Luna's mouth and winning another duel of their tongues, Riddick pulled away from him. Gazing into the hungry eyes that Luna was gazing at him with, Riddick knew what to do next.

He stepped away from Luna and got down on the ground. "You're going for a ride." Riddick said pointing at his massive cock that stood at attention waiting for Luna's hole.

"Yes, sir." Luna replied with a hungry look in his eye.

He straddled Riddick as he had gotten down on him and position his cock at his entrance. As Luna backed down on Riddick he dove in to recapture Riddick's lips and began another duel within their conjoined mouths.

Once fully inside of Luna, he began to rock his hips back and forth. He briefly broke their lip lock to moan at the feeling of Riddick's cock sliding in and out of him. He then placed his hands on either side of Riddick's sides and began to ride Riddick as he so desired.

Luna rode Riddick as the hung horse he was which his steed seemed to enjoy by the position Riddick had placed himself in. Riddick had his hands behind his head in a relaxed sort of manner with a devious smirk of his face as the boy above him rode his cock like it was all he was meant for.

"Jesus!" Luna gasped.

Riddick slapped the boy across the face in an assertively playful way which Luna seemed to enjoy so much that he cussed again earning another, more forceful, smack across the face. Riddick gripped Luna's throat as he rode his cock. Luna's hand went to the arm holding his neck continuing to ride Riddick.

Riddick placed his free hand on Luna's hip and added pressure to his hold. He thrust his hips up as Luna came down on him and ground his cock deeper than he thought possible with the help of the added pressure of Riddick's hold on Luna's hip.

As he had done so, Luna cried out as his own cock burst with thick streams of semen that splashed against Riddick's chest and almost getting on his face, but luckily he was fast enough to dodge the shot that came at him. Riddick smiled devilishly, relishing in the fact that he made the kid cum without him touching himself. His relishing attitude was short lived as he suddenly felt his own cock boil and burst within Luna's ass.

Riddick scrunched his face as wave after wave of blissful pleasure coursed through his body. He hadn't noticed his grip tightened on Luna's neck before he loosened his hold realizing he had when Luna's breath hitched. Riddick had had great fucks before but none could have compared to this one. Usually Riddick would last longer than his consorts, but somehow this boy was able to do, what Riddick had once thought, the impossible.

Coming down from their natural highs, Luna relaxed backwards with his captor's cock still as hard as ever inside of him. Riddick rocked his hips ever so slightly riding out the last few waves. The two were breathing so heavily, Luna through his open mouth and Riddick through his nose, that it sounded like a storm was brewing inside the cave.

The two gazed at each other while Luna was still on top of Riddick's member. Their gaze held for a while longer till Luna came down and capture Riddick's lips one more time. An action Riddick obliged to without any hesitation.


End file.
